


Corrupting The New Kids

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 3 new students, A tiny aegyo battle, College AU, Father Shownu, Flirty Wonho, I feel sorry for their teacher, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Shhh..., The kids are already corrupted, and Kihyun isn't that scary, it's not important, minor hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Monsta X is a popular group of 4 boys in college.3 transfer students enter and Monsta X tries to initiate (corrupt) them into their group.One flirty.One strange.One short... sorry scary. Yep. Absolutely terrifying...





	Corrupting The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> M

“Jooheon-ah! Jooheon-ah! Wake up!” a white-haired Minhyuk whispers, attempting not to draw the attention of the teacher to the sleeping boy. This has been going on for the past few minutes but the redhead seems reluctant to leave his dreamworld. No one in the group really knows why Jooheon always comes into school and falls asleep like he doesn't ever get any sleep at night - the usual time people tend to go to sleep. They respect and trust him enough to not question him about it, wanting him to open up on his own terms. “Come on!” this time he uses a hand to pinch the dongsaeng’s cheek. Finally, Jooheon opens his eyes as he moans quietly, causing Minhyuk to throw a hand over his gaping mouth. “Shh!” he silences, shaking his head while trying not to chuckle.

“Sorry, Hyung.” Jooheon apologises after the elder removes his hand, using his own hands to rub his dark eyes while he yawns. “Has the teacher not noticed?” he asks, curiously glancing at the talking short woman.

“No, I put Hyungwon on distracting duty.” Minhyuk giggles, looking over his shoulder to see Hyungwon ask questions that he clearly knows the answers to; some questions aren’t even related to the lesson. “Ya, Hyungwon! Come over here, we’ll help you.” Minhyuk shouts over to the front of the classroom, where the tall boy is seated, earning a ‘thank you’ from the increasingly frustrated teacher.

“You finally decided to wake up, huh?” Hyungwon asks jokingly, taking the seat to the left of Jooheon, who just rolls his eyes and places his elbow on the table while resting his head on his hand. “You owe me some pork ribs.” he tells Minhyuk, turning his attention to the teacher for real this time, marking down several notes. The other two follow suit and begin writing down notes of the things they presume are important. It only takes a few minutes for Minhyuk’s head to hit the desk.

“Ugh…” he moans, quickly sitting up just to turn around to face the other two, who are actually concentrating. “I’m bored.” he says plainly, frowning as he receives no reaction from neither Hyungwon nor Jooheon. “Guys…” he whispers this time, a threatening finger inching its way closer to Jooheon’s puffed out cheeks. However, before it can reach the adorable face, a firm hand appears from his left only to plant itself onto Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should just work now, Minhyuk.” a worn-out Shownu suggests slowly, removing his hand to continue with the task given by the brown-haired teacher.

“Sure, Hyung…” Minhyuk gives up, returning to his studies with a frown. Suddenly his eyes light up and he turns to the elder. “Hyung?” he begins, not wanting to be a nuisance to the calm worker. “Are we still up for practice tonight?” the blonde asks, managing to gain the attention of the couple sitting behind them. The leader thinks for a moment before replying.

“Hmm… Sure. Unless you guys are busy.” Shownu mumbles quietly, giving the three of them quick glances before turning back to face the teacher. The three younger ones all do a little high-five celebration before continuing with their work, glad to now have something to motivate them to finish the rest of the day.

“Ok, class.” the young, female teacher, called Miss Kim, addresses as she stands in front of the clearly tired class. The four friends all raise their heads after finishing the last point in their notes, surprised to see three unfamiliar boys standing beside the teacher.

 

The first boy is taller than the other two and has wavy, blond hair. His face displays a charming smile that appears to be directed at everyone in the room. He just screams ‘flirty’. The brown-haired boy in the middle is standing with both of his hands clasped in front of him, respectfully. His dark eyes are fixed on the far wall; avoiding all contact with the students. The last guy has dyed pink hair and seems to be either a little taller than the middle boy or the same height. “These are your new classmates and I expect you to be welcoming. Please introduce yourselves, boys.” the teacher gestures for them to speak to their fellow class.

“Hello. My name is Shin Hoseok and it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” the blonde guy tells them, giving a subtle nod of his head and flashing a sexy grin as his eyes meet Hyungwon’s. Minhyuk notices this and turns around to pat the taller boy’s shoulder with a chuckle. However, this smile just about manages to cause almost all the girls in the room to swoon.

“Good morning. I’m Lim Changkyun.” the one in the middle says quickly yet quietly, bowing slightly. Jooheon and Minhyuk give each other a look as they see how Hyungwon is staring at Hoseok. They raise their eyebrows accusingly, barely containing their laughter (Jooheon doing better than Minhyuk).

“Hello. My name is Yoo Kihyun. Please take care of us.” he asks of his new peers, smiling kindly as he glances over at Changkyun worryingly.

“Ok. I’m going to place you three beside people who’ll help you catch up.” the teacher says, her eyes already on the group of four, causing Minhyuk to nod his head approvingly. “Hoseok, you can have a seat next to Minhyuk. Minhyuk, wave your hand please.” she instructs and Minhyuk obeys instantly, waving his arm so Hoseok can see him. The blonde nods his head and takes his seat beside the white-haired ball of energy. “Changkyun, why don’t you have a seat beside Hyunwoo. Is that alright with you, Hyunwoo?” she politely asks Shownu, respecting his quiet nature. He gives a slow nod while checking over his class notes. The seemingly shortest of the three newest arrivals makes his way towards Shownu, bowing his head politely before sitting down. “And Kihyun, you can sit next to Hyungwon; the seat behind Changkyun.” Miss Kim suggests, gesturing for him to take his seat before break begins. “Now’s our 15 minute break. I expect you four,” she takes this moment to point collectively at Jooheon, Minhyuk, Shownu and Hyungwon, “to make them feel comfortable to be in this class.” she finishes with, exiting the room to signify that break has officially started.

 

“Ok then! We should properly introduce ourselves and why don’t we say something interesting about us?” Minhyuk sincerely suggests, turning around fully in his chair so his back is against the desk he’s been working on. This way he can address all of the six people around him. “My name is Lee Minhyuk and I’m the mood maker. If you need any cheering up, I’m the one to talk to.” he informs the newcomers, not failing to notice the smile he’s already brought onto both Hoseok and Kihyun’s faces. Although, he frowns when he looks at Changkyun, who isn’t taking any part in the conversation; his eyes glued to the desk in front of him. Although, it looks like he might be talking to Shownu...

“I’m Lee Jooheon.” the redhead quickly says, seeing how Minhyuk isn’t impressed with Changkyun’s non-smiley face. “I’m also known as the Master of Aegyo, so don’t challenge me.” he warns them with a large warm smile; contradicting the threatening tone he used.

“Well… That’s debatable.” Minhyuk opposes, making ‘V’ signs with both of his hands and brings them to his eyes. He chuckles while looking at Jooheon with his affectionate eye-smiles. Both Kihyun and Hoseok glance between the two having an aegyo-battle, wondering the exact same thing: are they dating?

“Alright you two.” Hyungwon interrupts, he’s known them long enough to know that they won’t give up until someone crowns a winner. “I’m Chae Hyungwon,” he begins introducing himself, making a point to look at Hoseok when he says his name, to which the other just smiles, “and I’m usually _used_ for distracting.” he sends an accusing look to Minhyuk, who gives an innocent shrug. “Shownu hyung?” he gets the attention of the elder, genuinely surprised to see him laughing when he turns around.

“Yes?” he responds with a thin smile. Changkyun, however, doesn’t turn around and instead chuckles with his back to them.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the newcomers?” Minhyuk suggests, glad to see that he already seems comfortable with one of them. “And you Changkyun?” he gains the attention of the seemingly younger one, who is, similar to Shownu, laughing quietly.

“Oh, sure.” Shownu says, his face returning to it’s regular, expressionless shape. “My name is Sohn Hyunwoo but most people call me Shownu.” he tells them, looking at the new three.

“And now you three.” Minhyuk tells them, clearly amused.

“Well, I’m Shin Hoseok but you can call me Wonho.” Hoseok says, only now realising how a lot of the other students in the class (most may or not be female) are staring at the group of seven boys. “It looks like we have fans.” he laughs, causing the other six to laugh along with him.

“You have no idea…” Jooheon mumbles, almost inaudibly.

“I’m Yoo Kihyun.” he says with a sweet smile which shows his adorable dimples perfectly. “I can play the piano, I guess.” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck since he doesn’t really tell people about that skill often.

“Ooh! You’ll have to show us sometime.” Minhyuk tells him, unintentionally embarrassing Kihyun and causing his cheeks to turn a rosy pink colour. Changkyun sees this and decides to save the boy, whose cheeks now slightly resemble his hair colour, by speaking up.

“My name is Lim Changkyun. I lived in America for 3 years and Israel for 4 years.” he lets them know. The other six guys all stare in awe towards the maknae, who has a straight face. Minhyuk starts to wonder if they have another Shownu is the group.

“Woah!” Minhyuk exclaims, his eyes wide in amazement. “That’s pretty awesome!” he continues, trying to think of what to say now. “Oh!” the white-haired boy exclaims loudly, earning the attention of the other students in the room but none of them seem surprised at his loud antics. “We have a group name.” he says, attempting to sound mysterious. No one has the heart to tell him that he sounds more cute than mysterious. “Monsta X.” he announces ceremoniously, raising his jazz hands slowly in a praising way. Jooheon chuckles at his adorableness, resisting the urge to pinch his puffy cheeks. “We practice dancing after most school days. Why don’t you guys join us tonight?” he offers, raising a shocked look from both Hyungwon and Jooheon. Shownu just nods his head, which Minhyuk takes as permission.

“Uh… I don’t have anything better to do, I guess.” Wonho says, shrugging his broad shoulders.

“Sure. It’ll be fun.” Kihyun claims with a bright smile, noticing Changkyun’s constant lack of interest.

“I don’t think I can.” Changkyun lies, earning disappointed looks from five of the people in front of him (needless to say, Shownu is the one who doesn’t look disappointed).

“You should. You’ll enjoy it.” Shownu reassures the younger, which surprises the original four members. Little does Shownu know but Changkyun really values his opinion, considering how they both seem to have trouble warming up to new people.

“Ok then.” he gives in easily with a subtle smile, causing Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Kihyun to clap happily.

“Yay!” Minhyuk celebrates, not even attempting to contain his excitement. “Now to finish school…” his mood took a dramatic 180 degree turn. The others nod slowly, hoping the day will go by fast.

 

**~6 hours later~**

 

“Let's goooo.” An excited Minhyuk shouts, running ahead of the group to reach the dance studio first. Trailing behind him are the out-of-breath Jooheon, Wonho and Hyungwon. Shownu, Kihyun and Changkyun are a couple of metres behind them, walking at a leisurely pace. Upon entering the room, the three just behind Minhyuk instantly fall to the ground, catching their breath. “Oh, you guys are already out of breath?” Minhyuk evilly grins, moving to sit on Jooheon who is lying, face-down, on the cold floor. The redhead attempts to push the elder off but, after realising the boy is too heavy, gives up and accepts his fate. Once Shownu, Kihyun and Changkyun finally enter the room, their eyes fall onto the scene that's happening on the floor. The four of them are wrestling with a giggling Minhyuk, and they soon realise the reason why after noticing an empty discarded bottle on the ground and Jooheon’s hair dripping with water. The dots instantly connect in their heads and the three of them can't help but laugh, notifying the noisy four of their presence in the room. They all stop and then laugh together.

“Ok… Let's dance.” Hyungwon says between breaths as they stand up and brush off non-existent dirt from their clothes. Shownu attaches his phone to the small speaker and plays a song they know all too well, even the transfers.

“Bang Bang Bang!” They all shout along, chuckling happily. They decide not to dance the first time and just have fun, but by the end of it they're all tired. All except for Minhyuk.

“How do you have this much energy?” Wonho questions, leaning on the tall Hyungwon for support, who in turn can't stop staring at the elder. Once again, it appears that everyone notices (it's not like he's being subtle about it). Even Wonho notices but doesn't call him out on it, enjoying the attention given by the handsome younger.

“HyungWonho…” Jooheon whispers to Changkyun, who has visibly became more comfortable with them, and they laugh together.

“What was that?” Kihyun moves closer to the youngers and begins laughing when Changkyun whispers ‘HyungWonho’ into his ear. The pink-haired boy is surprised by the sudden closeness but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he laughs along with him and pats his back happily, forcing his heartbeat to slow down before the other six people in the room start to hear it's irregularity.

“Ok, this is a song we made ourselves.” Shownu tells the new transfers, putting on the song they named ‘Stuck’. Wonho, Kihyun and Changkyun stand back as they watch the four members dance to their song. They're all blown away by the vocals they have but Changkyun is fascinated with Jooheon’s rap. Eventually, they end up jumping about to the song, not able to contain their excitement. Afterwards, they're all exhausted. Even the beagle Minhyuk is showing signs of being tired, finally.

“How about we take five and then you can show us what you got?” Jooheon grins, excited to see what the new transfers can do. He can't help but notice Changkyun’s admiration towards him and it makes him feel proud. Maybe there can be another rapper in Monsta X. One he can be savage with but also get along with. This year’s going to be fun. A year were Monsta X becomes 7 members.


End file.
